A Conflict You Can't Just Fix (Previously was Brotherhood or X-men
by MortalKombatFanGirl
Summary: Colossus is mourning the death of his love, Jamie Cortez and the Brotherhood uses this advantage to kidnap him but Colossus joins them instead. How will the X-Men feel about this betrayal? And is it possible that Jamie is alive? Post DOFP. Set in the fixed future.
1. Chapter 1

**I guess my mutant power is re-posting several stories from my previous account on this one.**

 **Disclaimer: Me not own Marvel**

 **Thanks to MoonlitshadowsoftheHumanSoul who edited this and Dinosaurfan who helped write this! You the man, Dino! :)**

Colossus' POV

I headed toward a tree, and was beginning to morph into my metal form, but I saw that saw that Jamie's and my initials were carved into the tree. I froze, and placed my hand over the initials. "Jamie I...I miss you." I said as tears formed in my eyes.

Suddenly something -or someone- grabbed my arms behind my back and started to punch me down.

"Okay, I got him!" I heard a voice holler behind me, then a few members of Magneto's Brotherhood started to move in on me.

I tried to break the grip but whoever was holding me was just too strong.

"Okay, Hold him steady." Toad said as he leaped up to me, though when he was landed I surprised him with a kick to his face that knocked him back. The kick had made me lose my balance and even when I turned into my metal shape I still wasn't strong enough to break free.

"Hold him still this time!" Pyro shouted as he ran up with a rag in his hand. He covered my face with the rag and I started to feel tired, after a few seconds everything went black.

I felt that I was lying on a floor, I opened my eyes and I had no idea where I was. I felt something covering my mouth, I tried to reach up to remove whatever I had on my face but as I tried to move I felt something restraining me, my wrists and ankles where tied and I couldn't break free no matter how hard I tried.

I remembered that the Brotherhood had ambushed me so they must have kidnapped me, but why would they want me?

I tried once again to break free but it was no use, whatever they had tied me with was going its job holding me down. I looked down and saw my wrists were tied together by chains. So Magneto could control my every move I guessed. I heard a door open and Magneto stepped inside with Sabretooth and Juggernaut behind him. "Is this how we treat our guest? Remove the duct tape." Magneto said and Sabretooth walked up to me and yanked the duct tape off of my mouth. "What do you want, аферист?" I said staring into Magneto's eyes.

"I want to have a talk with you." Magneto said and dismissed Sabertooth and Juggernaut.

"First off all, I wish to say my regards about Ice Queen, she was a really young gifted child..."

"Do not lie to me." I sneered, knowing he didn't mean a word he said. He was as slippery as a snake.

"I'm not, I don't like it when one of our own falls." Magneto said and used his powers to move the chains holding me so I stood up"

"You wanted to protect her and you failed only because you followed Charles's way, it was limited but if you and your precious Ice Queen would have joined me then she'd be alive." He said.

"How do you know about that and why do you care?!" I exclaimed, angered by him repeatedly bringing her up.

"I know what both of you dreamed of but you were limited by Charles's rules and that's what made you weak. Join me and you can make sure that mutant suffers the same loss as you've had"

"What about Scott? He was her brother," Magneto asked and I had no idea what to answer, so I just looked down on the floor.

"He wasn't sulking around mourning young Jamie." Magneto said, then he used his powers to lift a locket and hovered it in front of my face, the locket opened and inside it there was a picture of me and Jamie, the day that picture was taken was the happiest day in my life.

"That was you and only you," Magneto said and I felt the chains letting go of me and I grabbed the locket in my hand and held it close to my heart. "No one should have to die for something that wasn't their fault, no one should feel the loss of a loved one." Magneto whispered as I looked at the locket.

"I can't bring her back but I promise you that if you join me no one will suffer the same loss as you've suffered." Magneto said.

I looked up at Magneto and said. "What do you want me to do?" and Magneto smiled and said.

"We have much work to do, my child."

Cyclops's POV-

I was sitting in my room watching the news when suddenly it got developed static and when it cleared, Magneto showed up on it.

"You Homosapiens you think that you're the cure against mutation, but we are the evolution of the future, you should bow down to you masters: homosuperiors." Magneto preached, arms raised to multiply the messiah image.

I scooped up the remote to turn it off, when I suddenly saw someone in the background. I couldn't believe it, it was Colossus, what was he doing there?

I was shocked, I couldn't belive that Colossus would do that to us after everything we had done for him, I felt an anger buildng up inside me, I yanked off my glasses and blasted the tv into a thousand pices. then I took some deep breaths, I had to tell everyone about this shocking news.

Iceman's POV-

I was sitting in the briefing room in the sub-basement with Jean, Storm, Raven, Logan, Beast, Professor X, Rogue, and Kitty, I had no idea why we where all there but from the looks of it, it seemed very important, and not too cheery either. .

Cyclops walked up and inhaled. "I have something to tell all of you," Then he took a deep breath. "Colossus has joined Magneto' Brotherhood."

All of us where shocked, we just stood there and had no idea of what to say.

"I saw him and Magneto's men on the news and he was there as one of the brotherhood." Cyclops continued, his voice cracking.

I couldn't believe it, my close friend had abandoned us, I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead, this was way too much for me to take in.

"Bobby, Focus." I heard a familiar voice, it was from Jamie. After her death I had heard her in my head every day and seen her in my dreams every night.

I opened my eyes and looked around, all I could see where the other X-men.

I glanced at Raven who looked at me and nodded.

After the briefing I went to my room and Raven walked in and sat down next to me. "I know that you hear Jamie in your head." Raven stated, straight to the point..

"For how long have you known." I asked. "About 5 weeks." She answered. Raven sighed. "Bobby you're blaming yourself for her death...stop and maybe she'll go away." I looked into Raven's eyes and promised both her and myself I would try. And try not to think about Piotr's betrayal.

 **Thank you and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Colossus POV-

I was training with the Brotherhood, and it was extremely different from the danger room in the X-Mansion. The only difference being the Brotherhood didn't had a danger room so I did what I could with what I could find.

I did some pushups on the ground, then lifted a few things I could find and bench-pressed Toad, who kept saying he didn't volunteer for this.

When I started to punch a punching bag, Pyro walked next to me.

"What do you want?" I snapped, my habits of disliking any of the Brotherhood, particularly people who abandoned the X-Men, surfacing. Then I realized I was like Pyro, because I had abandoned the X-Men.

"I'm just checking the boss' new investment." Pyro smirked, and I was sorely tempted to beat him up, just for that one remark. In the end, I just rolled my eyes and went back to punching.

"Well, maybe if your b*** of a girlfriend had died sooner..." Pyro began and I snapped. I didn't think, just punched him in the face. He flew three feet backwards, landing on his back unconscious, his nose bleeding and probably broken. "That felt good." I stated calmy as the other members of the brotherhood looked at me in fear.

Magneto approached me, asking, "Colossus, walk with me?" Though it wasn't much of a question. I walked with him, guessing he was going to lecture me about attacking Pyro. "Magneto I'm..."

"I don't care about Pyro he made his own bed, now I'll let him sleep in it." Magneto said coldly. "I want to talk about you about something else."

"What is it then?" I asked him.

"At some point we'll have to fight the X-Men and I need to know that I can trust you to do the right thing" Magneto stared at me, and I gave him a truthful answer, hopefully the one he wanted.

"I am doing the right thing fighting for you." I replied, wondering if it was truly the right thing.

"Good, but that means you cannot allow old friendships to get in the way." Magneto sounded ominous, and I silently promised I would never harm a friend, though externally I nodded.

Wolverine's POV-

I grunted as I clawed robots in the danger room, venting out my fury at Colossus' decision to switch sides.

That metal head backstabber I wanted him to be here right now so I could...

I got hit in the back by another robot, I turned around fast and lunged at it digging my claws deep in its chest and then I tore it in two.

How could he just turn on us that big piece of... I snapped again and ripped through robot after robot leaving nothing but scrap piles. I would kill that tin man.

Bobby's POV-

I stood outside the mansion, leaning on a tree. Jamie had entered my dream again, and fresh air normally gave me the clear head I desperately craved and needed. My hearing detected someone moving in the woods behind me, and I turned around, ready to fight.

"Who's there?" I called, and in reply a figure walked out of the bushes and it took me a second to recognize him; Colossus. "You're either very brave or very stupid walking here after what you've done." I wanted nothing to do with him, but a small part of me was glad to see my friend alright. Ex-friend now.

"I did not come here to fight you." Colossus said holding his hands up.

"I don't want to, either, but I'm willing to if I get ambushed by some of your new Brotherhood buddies. Speaking of them, why would you join them?" I sincerely wanted to know why he would ditch us. If it was because I hadn't been a good enough friend or...

"If I wasn't playing by Xavier's rules then maybe Jamie would still be alive." Colossus answered, but to me it was unsatisfactory and stupid.

"Jamie died for us, for Xavier! Do you think she would want you on Magneto's side? If nothing else, come back for Jamie!" It hurt me to bring up Jamie, as she had been a good friend of mine, but I wanted Colossus on the right side. It stung that we weren't enough, but hopefully Jamie would be. Colossus slammed me against the tree, and I felt my palms warming up.

"It was a mistake for Jamie to stay on this side! I joined the Brotherhood to make sure no one suffers a loss like I did." I wanted to punch and hug my friend at that moment, the raw pain entering his voice at the end. He was trying to be noble, but he was confused. And it was my job as a friend to help him, even if he hated me for it.

"Jamie died because the humans don't trust us, you're right. But killing them isn't the answer, and Jamie certainly wouldn't have wanted that. Both sides will suffer many losses if we go to war, and we might not win. If we make peace, no one else dies and her sacrifice isn't for nothing." Colossus, for a moment, considered my words, then fury returned to his eyes.

"She stayed here only because you gave her shelter when she had nowhere else to go." The way he said 'you' instead of 'we' made me hurt all the more inside.

"She stayed here because she believed in peace," I tried to explain to my friend, but this wasn't my friend anymore.

"How do you know what she wanted?" He growled, pressing an arm against my throat.

"She was my friend," I replied, missing her all the more in that moment.

"Go to hell, Bobby!" He snarled, and I shoved him away, barely managing that before his other arm came up to slam where my head should have been. I hurriedly moved away from him, though with no plans to run.

"You first!" I sent a blast of ice at him, that hit his steel chest. He stopped charging, and shifted back into his flesh-and-blood self.

"This won't happen today, Bobby," He turned and disappeared into the woods, and I couldn't find it in myself to go after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**My re-posting continues!**

 **Disclaimer: Insert I don't own Marvel here.**

Colossus's POV

I had just arrived to the Brotherhood's main camp, I was so furious that I accidentally ripped the door off its hinges.

Magneto walked up to me and he didn't look happy over what I'd just done.

"Colossus, care to explain your actions?" Magneto said glaring at me.

"The X-men are impossible to reason with, my former friend provoked and attacked me." I said.

"See that's why they sees us like the enemy, they are too blinded to do things the right way so they point a finger at us." Magneto said.

"Then it's obvious what I have to do... destroy each and every one of the X-Men." I said.

"Yes, but now we must be patient, we wait for our oportunity and then... WE WILL STRIKE AND ACHIVE VICTORY!" Magneto shouted and all of the brotherhood shouted a battle cry. "Now my children settle down, we will fight them, we will destroy then and we will take our right place in the world." Magneto said and everyone sat down. "Colossus, the X-men lied when they claimed to be your friends, they attacked you for doing what you wanted to do. We are the family you deserve." Magneto said. "The day we attack those assholes I want to be the tip of the spear." I said between my teeth as my anger for my former friends grew stronger by the second. "And that day will come soon enough." Magneto said and gestured me to follow him.

We walked into a room and in there where a few other mutants sitting around a table. "These are my most trusted allies, I trust them with my life and now you're one of them." Magneto said and offered me a seat. Pyro glared at me" What are you doing here Metal Man?!" He said as I sat down

"Unhappy because I broke your nose? GET OVER IT!" I said and Pyro stood up about to throw a fireball at me.

"PYRO, STAND DOWN." Magneto shouted and Pyro sat down.

"Colossus is now a member of this group if someone has a problem with that they can answer to me." Magneto said. "This is Psylocke, Callisto, Quicksliver, Multiple Man, Quill, Arclight, and you already know Pyro." Magneto said and gestured to everyone at the table.

We discussed a few plans on how to attack the X-men and then we left, I was still pissed about Bobby so I went to the woods to take out my remaining anger.

I started to smash trees and rocks over and over angain, I smached so much rocks and trees that I had to sit down, I was really tired I even changed into my human shape, I sat down on a stump and took a few deep breath.

"Yo Russia" I looked up to see that guy Quicksliver standing not too far away. He said" I thought you'd what to know that Magneto is doing one of his "We shall rule the world" speeches and maybe you'll get to speak directly to the X-Men. You in?" I grinned and nodded.

Raven's POV

Bobby and I walked into the living room where Cyclops, Logan and Storm were watching the news, I sat down on a chair and Bobby took his seat on the couch.

The news reporter was talking about a presidential campaign or something I wasn't really paying attention to it, I was more focused on Bobby, he had lost his two best friends Jamie and Colossus and apparently Jamie's death was too much for him to handle.

Suddenly the TV got some interference's and the son of a bitch Magneto appeared on the TV again.

"My fellow mutants, you've been forced to hide in the shadows I promise you safety, I promise you sanctuary." Magneto said, I had believed him and that asshole had repaid it by trying to kill me to create a better future.

"Some of you think that humans and mutants can co-exist, but I assure you it's impossible." Magneto said and showed some horrifying pictures of mutants being tortured; I was in shock since one of the pictures was of me.

"You see violence is all that humanity has to offer us." Magneto said.

Logan nudged me and said "Doesn't he ever shut up" I just shrugged as an answer.

Then Colossus walked in front of the camera and said " To the X-Men...next time we see each other I. Will. Rip. You. Apart" He looked pissed, it seemed like Magneto had fully poisoned his mind.

Bobby suddenly jumped up from the couch and walked to the TV just as he reached it he raised his fist about to smash it but suddenly he held his hands to his head and screamed in pain.

I knew what was happening, he heard Jamie again and this time it seemed worse than any other time.

"Bobby!" I rushed over to him and caught him as he fell. "Get help!" I shouted and Logan and Cyclops ran to get Jean or Charles while me and Storm stayed with Bobby hoping that he would regain conscious.

The professor put Bobby in a helmet/machine to monitor his brain waves and called the X-Men to tell them something.

We all gathered outside the medic room, Charles looked like something heavy was bothering him.

"What is it Chuck?" Logan asked.

"It's Bobby, I don't know how it's possible but Jamie's trying to take over his mind." Charles said.

"But that's impossible, she's dead." Cyclops said.

"That it might be, but she is somehow reaching out to him in his mind and it makes him lose control over it." Charles said and returned to the room where Bobby was, then he removed the helmet/machine from Bobby's head and placed his hands to the sides of Bobby's head.

"I'll try to speak through him" Charles said and started to use his powers to se if he could find a solution to Bobby's problem.

Charles was in Bobby's mind trying to find out why he saw Jamie at times. I waited patiently until Charles, removed his hands and turned to us.

"Jamie knew the whole time that she was going to die, but she also knew that since she and Bobby were the same, she could attempt to take over his mind." Charles said.

"Is there a way to get her to... you know stop trying to take over Bobby?" I asked.

"I don't know, she is hard to reason with, but I will keep trying." Charles said and returned to Bobby's mind.

A few minutes passed by and nothing happened, but then from out of no where Bobby grabbed my wrist and opened his eyes, he looked around like he didn't knew where he was.

"Bobby?" I asked.

"It's not him, it's Jamie" Charles said.

Cyclops walked up to Bobby/Jamie and said. "Jamie, why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this because I want to come back" Bobby said with Jamie's voice, He looked like a zombie.

"This isn't you, you're hurting Bobby." I said and Bobby/Jamie looked at the ground. "There is something you should know, Colossus has joined the brotherhood." I said not really sure why and Jamie/Bobby went down to his/her knees and shook his/her head in tears. Frost started to cover the room. "No, no, no, no ,no!" This can't be happening. Jamie/Bobby sobbed. Cyclops ran up to Jamie/Bobby and grabbed his/her shoulders. Cyclops franticly said" Look at me Jamie, we can help you, we can fix this, we can make it like it was. Stay with me!" Jamie through Bobby's voice said" Kill me"

 **Man, I just really love cliffhangers.**


End file.
